Team Gan Gan Galaxy - Season 13 episode 14: TMI
by LeonaLavender90
Summary: Gingka is furious when the TV people put the boy's penis sizes on the TV.
1. part 2

**At the Gan Gan Galaxy's home**

Team Gan Gan Galaxy are eating dinner. Masamune holded court at a table. Around him are Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu. "And so then, and so then it turns out the Terminator secretly had a kid, ten years age. Meaning Terminator could be his own father. And the Skeletor gets angry and wants to fight him." Masamune finished. "...No, Masamune, that's not the trailer for Terminator 5, that really happened." Tsubasa replied as he looked at Yu, who looked back. "Skeletor is real?" Yu asked loudly as he jumped up on the chair, being confused. "No, that's not Skeletor, that's Terminator's wife." Tsubasa said. "Skeletor's a lady?" Yu asked.

Gingka stormed into the house and walked to the dinning room. "Goddamnit!" Gingka yelled angrily as Masamune sat back down. "Who the fuck do get think they are?!" He started to pace back and forth. "This is the last fucking straw! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL EVERYONE!" Gingka screamed. "Hey Gingki" Yu said. Gingka began to rattle the table. I AM SICK OF THIS FUCKING TOOOWWWN!" Madoka and Kendra groaned as Gingka continued to shake the table. He son stopped. "This stupid town and its stupid TV guy have gone too far this time!" Gingka said."You get trouble again, Gingka." Madoka asked.

"No, I didn't do a damn thing! Nothing! I told you, this town is a Den of SNAKES! You're not gonna believe what they did this time, you guys!" Gingka complained. "We're just trying to eat." Tsubasa said. "Oh, you think I'm overreacting again, huh?! No way! Not this time!" Gingka flied into a rage again and rattled the table. "The town has gone too far, and it affacts each and every one of you!" The team looked at each other. "You remember the WBBA physical we all took last week?!" Gingka asked. "Yeah." Tsubasa said. "Well, the TV host put the size of all our penises up on a big chart on TV!" Gingka said.

Tsubasa actingskeptical, as is tradition. "No they didn't." Madoka said. "Yeah they fucking did Madoka!" Gingka yelled. "Why would the TV people put up the sizes of our private parts?" Tsubasa asked. "Because they don't fucking care! I've told you this! They don't give a shit about the people, and they live to make us miserable!" Gingka said angrily. "That doesn't make any sense." Tsubasa said. "Go look for yourselves!" Gingka ordered.

**Living room**

Moments later, Team Gan Gan watched the chart on the TV. The chart coloured in red and yellow. "There, you see?! Can you fucking believe it?" Gingka had mentioned. "Is that really all our private parts?" Kendra asked. "Yeah, look at it! It says right there: "Gingka Hagane, 1.2 inches"!" Gingka turned around and face to the team. "Why would they tell everyone that?! They wanna measure my dick?! Fine! But don't put me on blast!" Gingka said. "Tsubasa Otori, 2.4 inches." Tsubasa read, he was interested. "Yeah, that's about right." "Masamune Kadoya, 2.2 inches. Is that good?" "How big do they say mine is?" Yu asked. It's 2.4, just like Tsubasa's. "Wait, it says Kyoya's only 2.1 inches. That doesn't seem right." Madoka said.

"No shit, Lady Sherlock! My dick isn't 1.4 inches either! It ISN'T! This is another conspiracy by the town faculty!" Gingka said angrily. "A conspiracy?" Yu asked. "They're trying to stir up some big thing again, get all girls all heated up -freaking out- over which boy has the biggest schlong! This has to be dealt with!" Gingka said. "Well everyone has already seen it; nothing we can do about it now." Tsubasa said. "Oh, there's something we can do about is alright! If they're gonna put us on blast, they're at least gonna get numbers right! We are going remeasure!"

**Garage**

Kenta, Hyoma, Da Xiang, Chao Xin and Gingka had notepads with them. Chin Yun stood on a small stool with his pants and briefs down. Gingka measured, he wrote down The result on his notepad. "Alright. Chin Yun, 2.3 inches." Gingka said. Chin Yun zipped up his pants and turned around. "You see, witnesses? That's .2 inches more than what the town said." "Alright." He smiled, stepped off the stool, and walked away. "Nice one. Alright, next?" Gingka called out who goes next. Yu walked up and got on the stool. "Whip it out, Yu." Gingka said. Yu dropped his pants and briefs. "Whoa, it's a little chilly in here." Yu said. "Alright Yu, let's see what you got going down there." Gingka said. "Hey wait, the cold is making it shrink some. Where're you going?" Yu said. "Yu, I don't have time for this! I can't wait if your dick is pulling a Scared Turtle." Gingka said with a serious face. "Hang on, he's coming back out. There he is. Who's a little guy?" Yu smiled. "Alright Yu, looks like we haaave 2.- Wow, 2.4 inches. Really nice, Yu." Gingka said and smiled. "I'm hung like a horse!" "Alright, that's everyone. Let's go post these numbers." Gingka walked the door with Kenta, Yu, Hyoma, Da Xiang, Chao Xin and Chin Yun, but their way is blocked by Tsubasa.

"What?" "Didn't you forget something?" "What, Tsubasa?" "You measured everyone's private parts except for yours." "I measured mine this morning." Gingka pointed to his measurement. "See? It's right here at the top." Tsubasa grabbed the notepad and had a look. "13.7 inches?" Tsubasa asked, he is not pleased with it. "Yeah, it's pretty good." Gingka said. "Your penis is not 13 inches long! You made everyone else get measured with witnesses; you have to too." Tsubasa said angrily. "Well what are you gonna do?! Use a tape measure and my penis yourself?! Are you homo?!" Gingka asked loudly. "You just did that to everyone in the city!" Tsubasa said. "Okay, fine! Whatever! Go ahead!" Gingka went to get measured by his peers.

**Metal City**

Next Morning, the two men posted the new memeasurements on the building windows: "ACTUAL BOYS' PENIS SIZES". Tsubasa supervised the placement of the sign. "Yeah. That's good. A little higher on this guy's side." They continued directing until the poster is on just right. "Yeah." Tsubasa said. Gingka stood defiant until the poster is up, everyone began to look at the chart. "Actual boys' penis sizes?" The girl read. "Gross!" The woman shouted. "There, you see? My dick isn't 1.2 inches, it's 1.4!" Gingka yelled with a furious face. The woman and her daughter left and Selen walked by. "What, Selen?! You're all freaking out because my dick is smaller than the other guys?! I don't care!" Gingka wandered around approaching random people. "Clearly I'm very happy with the size of my dick, or else why would I have called for a new measurement, and for this poster to be put up at all?! Don't forget that this was all my idea!"

"Gingka, to the car, NOW!" Madoka yelled. "Oh Goddamnit!" Gingka yelled.

**Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Kitchen**

Moments later, Gingka sat on a chair and face to Madoka, with his arm folded. "Let me guess: I'm in trouble again!" Gingka said. "You're darn right, Gingka!" Madoka yelled. "For what?!" "Why did you measure all the boys' penis sizes and put the results on the huge window?!" "Why did THEY measure our penis sizes and put the results on TV?!" "What?" Madoka is confused. "I don't care if he's the king! You don't go around putting little boys on blast, telling the whole world the length of their DICKS!" Gingka said loudly. "Wait. Are you talking about the numbers they published Tuesday from the physical?" Madoka asked as she blinked. "You're damn right! 1.2 inches! I'll have you know that my dick is a respectable 1.4 inches! Maybe it's still the smallest in the city, but it's .2 inches higher than you said!" Gingka said. "The numbers they put up were height differentials." Madoka said sternly, Gingka had no reply to this

"What?" Gingka asked. "They thought it would be fun to put up how much each men has grown in height since their physical last year. You _grew _1.2 inches." Madoka said. "Those weren't our dick sizes?" " Why would they publish the lengths of men and women's private parts?" "I don't know! Why would you?!" "We didn't!" Gingka got off the chair and walk off. "Aw crap! You mean everyone knows my wiener is smaller than everyone else's because of me?!" Gingka asked. "This is exactly the kind of thing I am always talking about, Gingka. You get angry about something, and you cause bad things to happen. This time you've done it to yourself!" Madoka answered. "Oh God. Why couldn't I have taken a minute to think about it?" Gingka asked worriedly. "Because you have an anger problem, Gingka!" Madoka said. "Fuck you! No I don't!" Gingka denied.


	2. l am bic

**At the Gan Gan Galaxy's home**

Team Gan Gan Galaxy are eating dinner. Masamune holded court at a table. Around him are Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu. "And so then, and so then it turns out the Terminator secretly had a kid, ten years age. Meaning Terminator could be his own father. And the Skeletor gets angry and wants to fight him." Masamune finished. "...No, Masamune, that's not the trailer for Terminator 5, that really happened." Tsubasa replied as he looked at Yu, who looked back. "Skeletor is real?" Yu asked loudly as he jumped up on the chair, being confused. "No, that's not Skeletor, that's Terminator's wife." Tsubasa said. "Skeletor's a lady?" Yu asked.

Gingka stormed into the house and walked to the dinning room. "Goddamnit!" Gingka yelled angrily as Masamune sat back down. "Who the fuck do get think they are?!" He started to pace back and forth. "This is the last fucking straw! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL EVERYONE!" Gingka screamed. "Hey Gingki" Yu said. Gingka began to rattle the table. I AM SICK OF THIS FUCKING TOOOWWWN!" Madoka and Kendra groaned as Gingka continued to shake the table. He son stopped. "This stupid town and its stupid TV guy have gone too far this time!" Gingka said."You get trouble again, Gingka." Madoka asked.

"No, I didn't do a damn thing! Nothing! I told you, this town is a Den of SNAKES! You're not gonna believe what they did this time, you guys!" Gingka complained. "We're just trying to eat." Tsubasa said. "Oh, you think I'm overreacting again, huh?! No way! Not this time!" Gingka flied into a rage again and rattled the table. "The town has gone too far, and it affacts each and every one of you!" The team looked at each other. "You remember the WBBA physical we all took last week?!" Gingka asked. "Yeah." Tsubasa said. "Well, the TV host put the size of all our penises up on a big chart on TV!" Gingka said.

Tsubasa actingskeptical, as is tradition. "No they didn't." Madoka said. "Yeah they fucking did Madoka!" Gingka yelled. "Why would the TV people put up the sizes of our private parts?" Tsubasa asked. "Because they don't fucking care! I've told you this! They don't give a shit about the people, and they live to make us miserable!" Gingka said angrily. "That doesn't make any sense." Tsubasa said. "Go look for yourselves!" Gingka ordered.

**Living room**

Moments later, Team Gan Gan watched the chart on the TV. The chart coloured in red and yellow. "There, you see?! Can you fucking believe it?" Gingka had mentioned. "Is that really all our private parts?" Kendra asked. "Yeah, look at it! It says right there: "Gingka Hagane, 1.2 inches"!" Gingka turned around and face to the team. "Why would they tell everyone that?! They wanna measure my dick?! Fine! But don't put me on blast!" Gingka said. "Tsubasa Otori, 2.4 inches." Tsubasa read, he was interested. "Yeah, that's about right." "Masamune Kadoya, 2.2 inches. Is that good?" "How big do they say mine is?" Yu asked. It's 2.4, just like Tsubasa's. "Wait, it says Kyoya's only 2.1 inches. That doesn't seem right." Madoka said.

"No shit, Lady Sherlock! My dick isn't 1.4 inches either! It ISN'T! This is another conspiracy by the town faculty!" Gingka said angrily. "A conspiracy?" Yu asked. "They're trying to stir up some big thing again, get all girls all heated up -freaking out- over which boy has the biggest schlong! This has to be dealt with!" Gingka said. "Well everyone has already seen it; nothing we can do about it now." Tsubasa said. "Oh, there's something we can do about is alright! If they're gonna put us on blast, they're at least gonna get numbers right! We are going remeasure!"

**Garage**

Kenta, Hyoma, Da Xiang, Chao Xin and Gingka had notepads with them. Chin Yun stood on a small stool with his pants and briefs down. Gingka measured, he wrote down The result on his notepad. "Alright. Chin Yun, 2.3 inches." Gingka said. Chin Yun zipped up his pants and turned around. "You see, witnesses? That's .2 inches more than what the town said." "Alright." He smiled, stepped off the stool, and walked away. "Nice one. Alright, next?" Gingka called out who goes next. Yu walked up and got on the stool. "Whip it out, Yu." Gingka said. Yu dropped his pants and briefs. "Whoa, it's a little chilly in here." Yu said. "Alright Yu, let's see what you got going down there." Gingka said. "Hey wait, the cold is making it shrink some. Where're you going?" Yu said. "Yu, I don't have time for this! I can't wait if your dick is pulling a Scared Turtle." Gingka said with a serious face. "Hang on, he's coming back out. There he is. Who's a little guy?" Yu smiled. "Alright Yu, looks like we haaave 2.- Wow, 2.4 inches. Really nice, Yu." Gingka said and smiled. "I'm hung like a horse!" "Alright, that's everyone. Let's go post these numbers." Gingka walked the door with Kenta, Yu, Hyoma, Da Xiang, Chao Xin and Chin Yun, but their way is blocked by Tsubasa.

"What?" "Didn't you forget something?" "What, Tsubasa?" "You measured everyone's private parts except for yours." "I measured mine this morning." Gingka pointed to his measurement. "See? It's right here at the top." Tsubasa grabbed the notepad and had a look. "13.7 inches?" Tsubasa asked, he is not pleased with it. "Yeah, it's pretty good." Gingka said. "Your penis is not 13 inches long! You made everyone else get measured with witnesses; you have to too." Tsubasa said angrily. "Well what are you gonna do?! Use a tape measure and my penis yourself?! Are you homo?!" Gingka asked loudly. "You just did that to everyone in the city!" Tsubasa said. "Okay, fine! Whatever! Go ahead!" Gingka went to get measured by his peers.

**Metal City**

Next Morning, the two men posted the new memeasurements on the building windows: "ACTUAL BOYS' PENIS SIZES". Tsubasa supervised the placement of the sign. "Yeah. That's good. A little higher on this guy's side." They continued directing until the poster is on just right. "Yeah." Tsubasa said. Gingka stood defiant until the poster is up, everyone began to look at the chart. "Actual boys' penis sizes?" The girl read. "Gross!" The woman shouted. "There, you see? My dick isn't 1.2 inches, it's 1.4!" Gingka yelled with a furious face. The woman and her daughter left and Selen walked by. "What, Selen?! You're all freaking out because my dick is smaller than the other guys?! I don't care!" Gingka wandered around approaching random people. "Clearly I'm very happy with the size of my dick, or else why would I have called for a new measurement, and for this poster to be put up at all?! Don't forget that this was all my idea!"

"Gingka, to the car, NOW!" Madoka yelled. "Oh Goddamnit!" Gingka yelled.

**Gan Gan Galaxy's house: Kitchen**

Moments later, Gingka sat on a chair and face to Madoka, with his arm folded. "Let me guess: I'm in trouble again!" Gingka said. "You're darn right, Gingka!" Madoka yelled. "For what?!" "Why did you measure all the boys' penis sizes and put the results on the huge window?!" "Why did THEY measure our penis sizes and put the results on TV?!" "What?" Madoka is confused. "I don't care if he's the king! You don't go around putting little boys on blast, telling the whole world the length of their DICKS!" Gingka said loudly. "Wait. Are you talking about the numbers they published Tuesday from the physical?" Madoka asked as she blinked. "You're damn right! 1.2 inches! I'll have you know that my dick is a respectable 1.4 inches! Maybe it's still the smallest in the city, but it's .2 inches higher than you said!" Gingka said. "The numbers they put up were height differentials." Madoka said sternly, Gingka had no reply to this

"What?" Gingka asked. "They thought it would be fun to put up how much each men has grown in height since their physical last year. You _grew _1.2 inches." Madoka said. "Those weren't our dick sizes?" " Why would they publish the lengths of men and women's private parts?" "I don't know! Why would you?!" "We didn't!" Gingka got off the chair and walk off. "Aw crap! You mean everyone knows my wiener is smaller than everyone else's because of me?!" Gingka asked. "This is exactly the kind of thing I am always talking about, Gingka. You get angry about something, and you cause bad things to happen. This time you've done it to yourself!" Madoka answered. "Oh God. Why couldn't I have taken a minute to think about it?" Gingka asked worriedly. "Because you have an anger problem, Gingka!" Madoka said. "Fuck you! No I don't!" Gingka denied.


End file.
